


The Thin Line

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, NSFW, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threat to reader, Violence, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Metatron wants the reader taken out, and sends Gadreel to do it. Things don't go as planned..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Line

He was circling you now, almost prowling as he kept his eyes on you. You clutched the angel blade in your hand, determined to keep your name off of that damn list of Metatron’s. You knew from other hunters what was occurring in the world, the situation surrounding the Winchesters - not that you’d ever met them, but you’d heard plenty. And this man in front of you, this _angel_ with his chiselled jaw and strong, broad shoulders, was here to kill you.

Not that you’d give him the pleasure.

The last angel had made the mistake of underestimating you, and that was why you now carried the blade. It wouldn’t be hard to do it again.

'Y/N.’ He had a voice then. His tone was rich and deep, an edge of sophistication as he pronounced your name. 'This would be easier if you didn’t fight.’

'What, so you can kill me quicker?’ You spat back, not turning your back on him, the blade poised to attack.

'You do understand. There is a war here.’ His jaw tightened as he continued to stare at you. Did this guy ever blink? 'Certain sacrifices must be made.’

'Sacrifices? This is murder, you dick.’ Your palms were sweaty as he took another step towards you. 'What the hell did I do wrong?’

'Metatron said you are too dangerous to live.’

'Metatron?’ You laughed. 'Metatron is a piece of crap who’s been playing you since you were wearing Sam Winchester.’

Gadreel tilted his head a little. 'You know Sam Winchester.’

'I know _of_ Sam Winchester.’ You replied coolly. 'And that doesn’t change the fact that Metatron is playing you.’

'He intends to return Heaven to its rightful state.’ The angel insisted, still circling you.

Another laugh fell from your lips, and a strange look crossed his face. 'And what the hell would I have to do with that? I’m a hunter. And not a very active one at that. But you’re the second angel he has sent to kill me.’ You twirled the blade in your hand, smiling at him. 'The last one didn’t quite get the job done.’

'You killed the previous angel to try and accost you. Metatron told me that you had. He told me you were skilled.’ He narrowed his eyes. 'He also said you were adept at distraction.’

'Oh yeah?’ A step to the left changed his prowling as he followed your movements. Well, at least he knew how to dance. Pity he was here to kill you. You didn’t know why, seeing as you had no intention of getting involved with the problems in Heaven, but who knows what Metatron’s plans were. 'Give me your best shot.’

'You are not going to make this easy.’ Gadreel said slowly, eyeing you up and down. 'And you are already distracting me.’

'I’m not doing anything.’ His tongue darted out to lick his lips as he moved around. 'Are we gonna fight or not?’ You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'You seem eager.’ He said slowly, drawing his own blade. 'Do you wish for death?’

'Of course not.’ You scoffed. 'Why do you think that?’

'You do not seem to fear me.’

'I don’t fear much.’ Came your reply, as your patience snapped and you jumped forward, thrusting the angel blade at him. He swerved from the hit, coming around to your back, and you span quickly to avoid the blow he had aimed for you. Your angel blade hit his with a spark, metal sliding against metal as you kicked out, wincing at the pain in your foot as it collided with his hip. He didn’t even flinch at the contact, and you landed backwards heavily on your ankle, trying to ignore the pain. Gadreel came for you again, and you struck out with your weapon, hitting his hand, slicing the skin on the knuckle of his thumb. He dropped the angel blade as blue light shone from the wound. Thinking quickly, you kicked his blade away, pointing your own at him, placing yourself in front of him.

'You are skilled.’ He observed, his eyes on you as his hand healed by itself. 'I can see why Metatron wants you gone.’

'I still can’t. I have zero interest in your damn war.’ You glared at him, continuing to point your weapon. He jumped for you again, ducking under your blade, turning quickly and grabbing you from behind, one hand on your sword arm and the other at your throat. He twisted your wrist, forcing you to drop the angel blade, and you cried out. A grin crossed his face and he pinned your arm to your side as you struggled against him.

'Not skilled enough.’ He whispered in your ear, and you tried to suppress the shudder than ran through your body. 'I do not take joy in doing this. I want you to know this.’

'Yeah, I’ll take great comfort from that.’ Your voice was laced with sarcasm as his hand tightened around your throat. Unbidden, you ground your ass back against him, and he jumped a little, his grip loosening. Seizing the opportunity, you struggled, managing only to turn in his arms. He dropped his grip on your throat, but had a solid hold of you as you found yourself nose to nose with him.

'Why did you do that?’ He asked, curiously, and you swore that his fingers rubbed your skin where he held you.

'Do what?’ You blinked, feeling the heat coming off of him. He was in the perfect position to kill you right now, but he wasn’t even moving.

'You moved against me.’ His voice was deeper now, huskier, and you swallowed hard.

'I – I…it was reflex.’ You said slowly. Gadreel narrowed his eyes, studying you. Suddenly, you wished he’d kill you or at least fight you, just to stop the scrutiny he was putting you under.

'No.’ His grip loosened again. 'There is something…I remember this from Sam Winchester. His memories. There was much I learned from him.’ He looked down, and you struggled a little, but he still held you fast, even if his touch was more a caress now. 'He has held women like this before. The way you respond…you are attracted to me.’

You spluttered, unsure of how to respond to that. If you said no, you’d be lying, because damn, for an angel sent to kill you, he was pretty hot. He smiled, knowing he had you caught in his trap.

'It is curious.’ He started, and you felt his fingers for definite this time, moving against your skin. 'I was sent here to kill you. But these feelings you evoke in my vessel -’ He ground against you, and your eyes widened as you felt the hard evidence of his arousal through his jeans, pressing against your belly. 'I wish to explore those further.’

'A-and you want to explore that with me?’ You asked slowly. His eyes were heavy with lust now, and he nodded. 'Seriously? Five minutes ago you wanted to kill me.’

'The reports of you were accurate. You are _very_ distracting.’

You attempted to pull out of his arms. 'What if I still try and kill you?’ Gadreel pushed you backwards then, straight into a tree, and he held you there, bringing one hand up to caress your jawline. Then he dipped his head, pressing his lips to yours in a warm kiss, his tongue delving into your mouth as you groaned against him. Breaking away, he smiled.

'I do not believe you will try.’ He kissed you again and you briefly wondered if he’d picked all of this up from Sam Winchester’s memories, and if he had, _hot damn_ , were you glad he’d picked up these tricks. Clearly Sam knew what he was doing where it came to the opposing sex. Gadreel’s mouth wandered down your throat, pressing open mouthed kisses to your skin and you moaned, knowing there was no way you were going to return to fighting him any time soon.

The angel’s hands were wandering over your skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever they roamed, and you shivered in the cool night air. You moved your hips, and he pushed you back against the tree, practically dry humping you against the bark, and the friction through your jeans made you crave more. His fingers slipped up underneath your t-shirt, finding your nipple and tweaking it harshly. The cry that spilt from your lips only spurred him on, and he pulled you up further, his free hand undoing your jeans. You were moaning like a porn star by this point, so when he knelt down, pulling your jeans and panties to your ankles, sliding one leg free, you didn’t fight him.

Gadreel smiled as you looked down at him, his fingers tracing the insides of your legs. 'Make noise for me, Y/N. Tell me that I am doing this right.’ He pressed his lips to the top of your slit, then slid his tongue down, grazing over your clitoris. He pulled your free leg over his shoulder, opening you up to him as he plunged his tongue inside you, then dragging it make up. You cried out, your hand on the back of his head, more for balance than anything, and soon you were writhing against his ministrations, begging for more. He brought his hand up, plunging two fingers inside you and you were going to fall apart on him if he carried on. The second he curled his fingers and pressed down inside you, hitting _that_ spot, you came hard on his fingers and tongue, crying out his name like a prayer. He continued to attend to you, finger fucking you and licking your clit as you rode out your orgasm.

'You enjoyed that.’ He said, standing straight, the bulge in his jeans obvious. 'The information I gleaned was not incorrect.’ You nodded, panting against him, unable to form words. 'Do you want me to stop?’ He asked, running a experimental finger along your pussy again. You tensed, shaking your head.

'Please, please, don’t stop.’ You begged, and he smiled languidly.

'Then I shall not.’ He unbuckled his pants, pushing them down, freeing his cock from it’s denim prison, and he replaced the fingers touching you, rubbing the head of his dick against you. The pressure of his soft velvety skin against your hot flesh made you come undone again, and you strained to have him inside you. He noticed your urgency and smiled again, pulling your leg up to tease you further. 'You would like me to fuck you, yes?’ You nodded, biting your bottom lip as he continued to rub himself against you. Gadreel moved, sliding the tip of his cock inside you, then pulling out again.

'Please…’ The word was drawn out from your lips, and as you finished begging, he slamming his cock inside you to the hilt, not giving you time to adjust before he set up a punishing rhythm, and you could feel the bark of the tree biting into you through your thin coat and t-shirt. Seconds later, he pulled your other leg up, ignoring the weight of your jeans around your ankle, and you were suspended between his cock, and the tree behind you, giving an angle that hit the right spots, causing you to cry out as you clenched around him.

'You are…’ He grunted, his head buried in the crook of your shoulder.

'I’m….uh….what…’ You replied in between pants.

'Tight. Warm. Wet.’ Gadreel’s voice was reverberating through the skin of your neck, and you gasped as you felt him twitch and harden further inside you. 'I do not believe I can hold on much longer.’

'Then cum.’ You whispered, pulling his head up for a kiss, feeling his pace quicken, his thrusting becoming slightly erratic as he exploded inside you, warmth spreading through you and triggering another orgasm in you. He held you there, against the tree, his forehead against yours as he recovered his breath.

'I believe I know now why Metatron wished you dead.’ He said solemnly, brushing hair out of your eyes as he pulled away, dropped your legs to the floor. You bent down, pulling your trousers back on as you avoided looking at him, wondering if he would actually kill you now. But when you stood up, his hand cupped your cheek, kissing you gently. 'You are very much a distraction, Y/N. One that I wish to allow.’ His smile burnt through you as you looked at him.

'Okay.’ You said slowly, exhaling. 'But next time, we do it on a bed.’


End file.
